wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Keeper of the Grove (Warcraft III)
The enchanted Keepers are the favored sons of the demigod Cenarius. Like their lesser Dryad sisters, the Keepers appear to be half Night Elf, half stag. They have enormous antlers and manes of leaves that flow down their backs. Their right hands are disfigured and twisted - as if they had become like the gnarled root-claws of the Treants. Keepers possess many strange powers over nature and the animals. Though they typically remain within the sacred Moon Groves of Ashenvale forest, the Keepers always heed the call to arms when the greater lands of Kalimdor are threatened. Statistics Hero names Larodar, Anubris, Nandieb, Califax, Bandalar, Malorne, Gholbine, Dagda, Nuada, Oghma, Centrius, Ceredwyn Information Entangling Roots can be used to stop melee units in their tracks allowing the Night Elves to pick them off at range. Force of Nature can be used to create Treants, which can complement your army. Force of Nature can also be used to remove trees allowing you to reach Gold Mines surrounded by trees. Thorns are very useful when facing lots of melee units. Tranquility can be used during battle to determine the outcome and to repair units such as Glaive Thrower while they assault a town. It's best to keep the Keeper of the Grove away from enemy units and Heroes, as he is more of a weak spell caster type Hero. If the enemy tries to attack him run away or out of range. The Keeper of the Grove is somewhat large so it's easy to get stuck if you're not careful. Leave plenty of room around him for escape. Be sure to keep the Keeper behind your army and out of danger. There are several point spending strategies with the Keeper of the Grove. Some players focus on Entangling Roots followed by Thorns if the enemy is using melee units. It's very important to not waste points in Thorns if the enemy is using mostly ranged units. In large team games Thorns can be very effective as it protects multiple armies. If you are not going to use Thorns you can place points in Entangling Roots and Force of Nature. But If you use a lot of Entangling Roots you may find you never have mana for Force of Nature and vice versa. The other option for the Keeper of the Grove is to place points in Force of Nature and Thorns. Keepers that focus in Force of Nature make great early soloing Heroes. The Keeper can use the Treants and an Archer or two to solo Creeps at the start of the game. Entangling Roots can also work as the Keeper can put the most powerful Creep leader out of action (unless Spell Immune) and finish off the leftovers. Focusing on Entangling Roots will require more control and more "dancing" on the part of the player. The Keeper of the Grove is an excellent Hero rusher with Entangling Roots. He can run in and Entangle enemy Peons and melee units such as Grunts and Footmen at the start of the game. He can run in and Entangle something then run. The Keeper of the Grove is also useful at preventing Hero rushes when using Entangling Roots on enemy Heroes. When selecting items for the Keeper of the Grove, pick "caster" type items that help his mana and intelligence. Spells and Abilities Entangling Roots :Causes roots to burst from the ground, immobilizing and damaging a target enemy. Entangled Units are unable to attack, though they can still cast spells. Entangling Roots will prevent enemy Heroes and units from teleporting back to town via Scrolls of Town Portal or Archmage Mass Teleport. If you cast Entangling Roots on an enemy Archmage, the Archmage and units will not be able to teleport. Entangling Roots is good to interrupt spells that require spell channeling. Force of Nature :Converts an area of trees into Treants. Treants can attack land units. Force of Nature can be useful for quick access to mines that are surrounded by trees. Treants are pretty worthless in combat except for the very early game. They can be upgraded with Nature's Blessing but that doesn't help them much. Thorns Aura (Passive) :An aura that gives friendly units around the Keeper of the Grove a damage shield, which wounds enemy melee attackers. Thorns Aura is only effective if your units are being hit by melee attackers. If the enemy is using a lot of ranged troops, don't invest in this skill or at least don't invest heavily in this skill. Tranquility (Ultimate) :Causes a rain of healing energy to pour down in a large area, healing friendly allied units for 20 hit points per second. Once this spell is cast collect units under the rain until they are healed. This spell must be maintained by having the Keeper of the Grove stand still while the spell is cast to get the full effect. Force the Keeper of the Grove to run which will cancel Tranquility. Patch Changes Gallery keeper2.gif External links Category:Warcraft III melee night elf heroes Category:Night elves